


A Baaviralin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [79]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Kuvira's Army of Undercuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baaviralin Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> With [Kuvira's Army of Undercuts being canon](https://38.media.tumblr.com/b1303414c02477462cf11aa0b79c71ec/tumblr_nhvzk8E35L1qix6a9o1_1280.png), it's an outright crime that we never got to see Bolin with an undercut (and that we never got to see any ladies in Kuvira's army).

            Bolin looked from Kuvira to Baatar, then back to Kuvira, and then asked, meekly, “Am I in… trouble?”

            “No!”  Kuvira smiled amicably while Baatar sat across from him, legs crossed.  “In fact, I have good news.  We want you to be a part of our inner circle.”

            “ _Inner circle_ no way, _yes_!”  Bolin cheered and then, remembering himself, closed his eyes and cleared his throat to calm down and continued, “That is a great honour.”  Kuvira and Baatar both smiled at him, and he asked, “What does that mean exactly?”

            “For starters,” Kuvira said, “it means you’ll be needing a haircut.”

            Bolin blinked.  “What.”

            “Mandatory dress code,” Baatar said.  “You want to provide a strong example for the troops, don’t you?”

            “Well yes I mean of course but—”

            “Don’t worry,” Kuvira interrupted, pulling out a flat razor from her desk with a twist of her hand and floating it over.  “I cut Baatar’s hair myself.  You’re in perfectly good hands.”


End file.
